Airguns of the above type operated by compressed gas from a cartridge which is connected to the airgun are well known. The length of the barrel through which the projectile ejects is usually of standard size, and hence due to the design of the airguns, the air guns are usually rather long.
In some airgun types it is preferable to have the trigger in front of the opening of the barrel where the projectile is inserted, however a mechanical linkage between the trigger and the hammer is necessary in order to fire the gun.
Hence, there is a need for an alternative solution.